One Happy Ending
by MusicalTalent
Summary: Troy had to move away the day after valentines. He told Gabriella on valentines and they made a promise. The same day 1 year on they would meet back there. If they didn't go they would know they had moved on. Will they go back? TROYELLA


I decided to write another oneshot because I can't update my story Runaway Love because i've lost my memory stick. I wanted you to have something from me even if it wasb't that good lol. I like the beginning of this story but near the end i don't like it, it ends very wierdly S

Hopefully you like it though and as soon as i get my memory stick i'll update runaway love XD

* * *

One Happy Ending

**Summary:-Troy had to move away the day after valentines. He told Gabriella on valentines and they made a promise. The same day 1 year on they would meet back there. If they didn't go they would know they had moved on. Will they go back? TROYELLA**

It was 1 year today exactly that it happened. It was him, he made me who I am today. He made me, me if that makes sense. I used to be the shy new girl, the book worm, the clever clogs, geek, nerd and whatever else they called me behind my back. But that all changed when I met him. I met him at the most predictable time ... New Years Eve. We were both on holiday at a ski lodge and wen to the New Years party. It was karaoke, and well we both got picked to sing together. He didn't want to and I didn't either, well secretly I did I was just scared.

So we sang together and spent the rest of the night together until I had to go. We exchanged numbers so we could keep in contact. That I was happy about, I wasn't happy when I went to his lodge to find him and he wasn't there, I thought he was avoiding me or something. My mom's company made her move ... again, which meant another new school for me, more new friends but even more new enemys.

It was the first day of East High for me and I was a little nervous. Okay so I was more than a little but I didn't let it show. My phone rang in registration making me get a detention. It was him, he was calling me, at 8:00 in the morning. Mrs Darbus took my phone off me, Sharpay, Ryan and this other boy at the front of the class. She went back to her lecture about the theatre, which no-one really listened to.

I walked out of the doors, going to my class when someone stopped me. It was him, he stopped me. He was at my school, or I was at his really. It was like we're meant to be together. We spoke until Sharpay came along. The blonde, drama queen. She was attached to him like a fly around poo, she didn't get it that he didn't like her. He actually hated her, he told me at the party. I still couldn't believe that I was at his school, I never thought I'd see him again.

I also got a friend that day, Taylor McKessie. We're still best friends now and have been since that day. She's more like a sister to me now, she knows more about me than I know about myself. Especially how I feel about him, even though I haven't told anyone. I guess I should get to the point of my story.

Well a year ago today, was valentines day. It was the day I was looking forward to most in the whole year, mostly because this year I wasn't single. I was with him and couldn't be happier. He was taking me for a date, I didn't know where and knew not to ask questions because he wouldn't tell me, even if I did do my famous pout. So he picked me up and took me to a lake. There was a smal boat with rose petals spread all over it. I didn't want to get in the boat, I remember saying,

"I'm not getting in. My hayfever!" Stupid excuse but really my hayfever is really bad, one whiff of a flower and I'm sniffing and rubbing my eyes from hours. It was only him that could calm me down the way I needed to be. He whisper to me and tell me everything was alright even if it wasn't.

"Their fake, don't worry" He laughed as he helped me in. I felt so foolish, but I didn't mid around him. I'd known since the day we met that we were meant to be together. It wasn't luck that made me move to his school, it was fate. Anyway, I got in the boat and sat on the little wooden seat thing. He did the same the other side, he began rowing down the little lake watching me watch the stars in the sky. I could feel his eyes on me so I looked down. Our eyes met and locked in a beautiful stare, they did that a lot so it wasn't new to us.

We both began leaning in when he looked away and started rubbing the back of his neck, that was when I knew something was wrong. He only ever did that if he was nervous. It became worse when he called me by my full name. He only ever did that if it was serious. I looked at him, confusion and worry evident in my brown eyes. He began to talk, I could feel the tears slowly run down my face. It couldn't be true, not what he was telling me. I was always the new one, not him.

"I've got to move. I know I've picked a crappy day to tell you, but I've told you as soon as I could. My mom and dad told me not to tell anyone, not even the school knows and my dad teaches there. Please don't be angry with me" How could I be angry with him, it wasn't him who wanted to move away. It was his parents, it was them I was angry at. I was more upset and heartbroken than angry though.

"When are you leaving?" I spluttered out. He shrugged his shoulders though I knew he knew. He didn't want to brake my heart even more. He told me something, it was more of a promise though. He said that 1 year that day he would be back here waiting for me. I nodded along, I told him I'd be here waiting for him, if he didn't come I'd understand. He'd moved on and didn't want me and I had to do the same. He moved away the next day, I havent saw him since that day, and I haven't heard his voice since that promise. I kinda shut off from everything else he said after that.

So here I am, waiting for him. In the same boat, on the same day, just waiting for him. I wonder how long it will take for him to show up, that is _if_ he shows up. I had his number I could've called him but I couldn't do it. There was too much pain locked up inside of me. I remember when it my birthday. The one birthday he had missed since we had met.

I didn't want a party, it had been 3 months since he had left but I didn't want to do anything, I just felt sorry for myself all day everyday. My mom called me down the stairs. I went and screamed, all my friends were there wishing me a happy birthday. I thought maybe they had called him and asked him to come down and see me. I looked and looked for him but he wasnt there. I had a good day but part of me, most of me didn't enjoy it anymore than any other day. My mom gave me my last birthday card. It was a small envolope with typed writing on it. I opened it, it said it was from him. I knew it wasn't. It was from my mom, she had written my full name not the nickname that only he can call me.

"Thanks mom. But I know it's from you" I told her, she shurgged and walked into the kitchen to clean up after my party. All my friends had gone home and I was left alone standing in my hallway. The phone rang, I ran to it hoping it would be him. Wishing me happy birthday, but it wasn't it was my mom's work, they needed her to go in. She did, she always did, she spent more time there than at home. You get used to it after a while.

Anyway, if he's not here in 1 hour then I'm going. I get the picture he's moved on, he's found someone else and I'll just have to do the same.

He's not here and it's been an hour. I guess it's just too late now, I'm on my own for the rest of my life. I won't get over him, he was 'The One' as they all say. I know that sounds so cheesey but it's the truth.

"Gabriella!" Someone's calling me. I swear I know that voice. I turned around to darkness, maybe I'm just hearing things.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Okay, maybe someone is calling me. I turned around once again but this time someone crashed into me. I fell to the ground with someone on top of me. I don't think they was going to get off soon. Whoever it was their lips were on mine ... and I was liking it. _I know these lips_ I thought to myself.

They were _His_ lips! He was back and he was kissing me! He pulled apart and whispered to me.

"Sorry I'm late" I rubbed my nose with his and laughed. Maybe he hadn't moved on, myabe he still loved me.

"I thought you'd moved on. I thought you'd forgot about me"

"That would never happen Gabi. I love you" He whispered back to me. I could feel his breath on my face. I leaned up and kissed him. He rolled over so I was on top of him. When we stopped kissing I got off him and held my hand out. I felt the same sparks that had been missing the past year. He got up and we walked away into the night.

"I love you Troy" I whispered.

* * *

**Did you like it? I didn't like the ending but i hope it was okay. I wanted you to have something from me XD**

**REVIEW what you thought please**


End file.
